Gryffindor Courage
by Maddheart8181
Summary: Teddy was sorted into Gryffindor, so he has to have the courage that Gryffindors are commonly known for. But is it enough to get him to tell his best friend that he loves her? R&R! TL/VW


"It's so beautiful!" Victoire Weasley exclaimed, staring up at the star filled sky with wonder.

"Vic, you have only said that like five times in the past minute." said Teddy Lupin. She had known Teddy since before she could remember and he was her best friend in the whole world.

"Oh shut up." She said, shoving him playfully before leaning back against the windshield of his old, rusty truck. He took the time to study her, having not seen her since she left for France about a month ago. She had really grown up in the last month too. Her curves had fully developed, giving her a very womanly figure that he hadn't really been able to take his eyes off of all night. He might be her best friend but he was also a guy and a hormonal teenager to boot. He smiled as he watched her blonde curls spread out over the glass, her bright blue eyes taking in the starry night sky. She was gorgeous, one of the many reasons he loved her. He just hadn't quite found the courage to tell her, which was ridiculous. He was a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake, he should have absolutely no problem telling her how he felt. The only problem was that while he loved her, she was also his best friend and he couldn't lose her like that, no matter what. Sighing softly, he resolved that he would have to tell her tonight, for better or for worse.

"Hey Teddy?"

"Yes Vic?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you can ask another." He told her cheekily and she laughed, automatically bringing a smile to his face. He loved her laugh, the light and airy noise always filled him with joy.

"I was wondering if you could lie down, because I can't see through your big, fat head." He stuck his tongue out at her childishly before smiling and lying down beside her, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Hey Teddy, what are you thinking about?" She asked curiously, turning her head to look at him.

"Look Vic, I… never mind. It's stupid." He said, sitting up.

"Come on, Teddy. You can tell me anything." She told her encouragingly, sitting up as well. He shook his head again and Victorie's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, don't tell me." She snapped, hopping of the hood of the truck and running towards the field. Teddy sighed before he took off after her.

"Vic!" He yelled, but Victoire didn't slow. Cursing under his breath, he picked up his pace, his long legs quickly gaining on her. He caught up to her and grabbed her small wrist, turning her to face him, surprised to find tears rolling down her face.

"Vic, what's wrong?" He asked gently, wincing internally when her blue eyes flashed angrily.

"What's wrong?" She shrieked, "What's wrong is that my supposed best friend has something bothering him but doesn't seem to fell the need to tell me what's going on. We tell each other everything, Ted, but obviously this is just too important for me to know. You know what, Ted? Just leave me alone." She finished, yanking her wrist out of his grasp and turning on her heel again. Teddy felt his anger flare.

"Fine, you wanna know what bothering me? What's bothering me is that I'm freaking in love with you and just can't figure out how to tell you. There. Are you happy now?" He seethed, immediately regretting it when he realized what he said. Victoire whirled around.

"You-you love me?" She asked softly, so softly he almost missed it. He sighed running his hand over his face before nodding.

"Yeah, I do. I guess somewhere along the line, I just fell in love with you, Vic and I mean i understand that you probably don't feel the same way and it may be awkward but I really need to-" Teddy was cut off by Victoire, who threw herself at him before she kissed him soundly, silencing his rambles. Teddy smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde girl currently attached to his lips. Only when air became a necessity did the two teens pull apart.

"What was that for?" Teddy asked, unable to fight the grin spreading across his face.

"You were rambling, Ted. I had to shut you up," Teddy raised an eyebrow at her, "and I love you, too." She told him, kissing him again. They slowly made their way back to the truck, both hoping back on the hold. They both stared up at the stars in silence, though they were still holding hands.

"You know, I get why you were sorted into Gryffindor." Victoire said after a while and Teddy raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, you have to have a lot of courage if you're willing to face my dad." Teddy paled and his hair turned yellow while Victoire burst in peels of laughter. Damn that Gryffindor courage!


End file.
